


dream a little dream of me

by g6force



Series: DaiSuga Week 2020 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Elementary School Teacher Sugawara Koushi, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Life, i am obsessed w PT/sports med daichi ok, physical therapist daichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26657305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g6force/pseuds/g6force
Summary: One time Daichi wakes Suga up, and one time that he helps him fall asleep.Written for DaiSuga Week, Day 6: 3 A.M./3 P.M.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: DaiSuga Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932757
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	dream a little dream of me

**Author's Note:**

> This is shorter than my other submissions for this week, but that’s okay. I had a fairly unproductive day, but I wanted to keep myself to the goal of writing and submitting these every day. Is it my best work? Probably not. But it’s work! And I’ve written more this week than I have in the last 4 years, so I’m happy. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy it!

It’s 3 P.M. when Suga finally finishes grading assignments.

He doesn’t understand how he can possibly have this much work to grade. For God’s sake, his students don’t even write essays, they are  _ tiny children. _ In all fairness, it is probably his fault for leaving all of it until the end of the week, but that’s not the point. He chooses to blame whatever deity is in charge of homework instead.

The combined forces of his mental fatigue and his extremely comfortable sweater drag him to the couch in their living room, where he’s been taking more naps than usual lately. Daichi sometimes nags him about it, but how can he help it when it just  _ calls  _ to him? He flops down, dragging a throw pillow under his head, and is out like a light within minutes. Suga’s last thought before passing out is  _ Damn, I hope Daichi gets home soon. _

Two hours later, Suga’s wish is finally realized, but he doesn’t wake up when the door to their house opens. He does, however, when Daichi leans down and presses a kiss to his forehead, at which he stirs, his eyes fluttering open.

“Hey, honey,” Daichi says with a soft smile on his face. “I’m home. Also, you’re drooling all over the couch.”

This in no way surprises Suga, who is a known drooler when he sleeps. “Yeah, yeah, you know you love me,” he mutters cheekily in response.

“True. I love your drooling only a little bit less than I love the rest of you.”

Suga props himself on one elbow to get a better view of his husband as he slips off his jacket and tosses his wallet onto the counter. “How was work today?”

“Good, you know, the usual. Oh, actually, I had a new client today. Volleyball player. So that was fun.”

“Ooh, did you brag about high school?” Suga asks, his eyes sparkling.

“No,” Daichi says, pausing. “Maybe. Just a little bit.”

“Mhm,” Suga teases. “I know you can’t resist. I mean, you were the captain of players on the _ national team. _ I would be bragging my ass off, and I know you were too.”

“Okay, yes, I did,” Daichi admits with a grin.

Suga, now noticing exactly how hungry he is after taking his nap, changes the subject to something more pressing. “So. What’s for dinner?”

Daichi groans. “I am absolutely  _ not  _ cooking tonight; we are getting takeout, and I am going to promptly fall asleep with you on the couch after we eat. I need to just reset my brain after work this week.”

Suga opens his arms and wiggles his hands to coax Daichi onto the couch with him, and his husband happily obliges. “Fine by me,” Suga says as Daichi all but collapses onto him, “but. I expect kisses to make up for not getting to cook with you.”

“You mean not getting to distract me while I cook?”

“Same thing.”

Daichi rolls his eyes and snorts affectionately. “You’re ridiculous, you know that?” he mutters as he presses kisses along Suga’s shoulder.

They only barely manage to remember to order their food before returning to the much more important business of losing themselves in each other’s arms.

It’s 3 A.M., and Suga can’t sleep.

It’s not because of the nap he took earlier, although that could certainly be a contributing factor. No, sometimes his brain just fights him like this; most of his bad days happen, well, during the day, but occasionally it hits him at night, and he just can’t get to sleep. There’s too much to think about, and the silence he so desperately needs from his mind is out of his reach.

He distracts himself the same way he always does: turning to look at his husband’s peaceful face, handsome as ever in his sleep. Sometimes Suga thinks that it’s sheer luck and divine providence that has landed him here. He’s got the most beautiful man in the world in his bed, a wedding ring on his finger, and the home he’s always dreamed of.

Sometimes he thinks he doesn’t deserve this.

As if his thoughts are making their way into Daichi’s dreams, he awakens and cracks one eye open to look at Suga. “Can’t sleep, baby?” he says in a low voice.

Suga nods in response, not wanting to use his voice for fear it’ll betray the turbulence inside his head. But he doesn’t need to say anything for Daichi to know what’s wrong. His eyes soften as he looks at Suga, tracing the contours of his face with his gaze.

“Hey,” Daichi mumbles quietly. “Come here, honey.” He opens his arms (his wonderful, gorgeous arms) to let Suga slide over and nuzzle into his neck as he embraces him. “I love you,” he says, rubbing gentle circles into his husband’s back. “Don’t ever forget that.”

“I won’t,” Suga replies, a little weakly.

“Good,” Daichi murmurs, pressing a kiss to the top of Suga’s head. “I’ll say it as many times as you need to hear it.”

Suga falls asleep in his husband’s arms not too long after, a soft smile on his face.


End file.
